


Unshakeable

by TreesOfAsh



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Company as family, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned violence, Originally Posted on Tumblr, nothing graphic, protective!Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreesOfAsh/pseuds/TreesOfAsh
Summary: Poppy has a run-in, Fíli processes, and then they heal.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Unshakeable

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thing I drew up on Tumblr, so... you know... no beta.

The room was silent. 

Time hung around them in quiet suspense, and Poppy wasn’t sure how long she had stood there. Her stone sense had been getting better, having lived in Erebor since its reclamation- but it was failing her. It couldn’t have been more than a few moments at most, but it felt as though this age could have come and gone around them. The fireplace, though it remained lit, didn’t pop and crackle as it normally did; it was as though the logs had sensed the tension and were so inclined to be cowed by it.

Poppy felt rooted to her spot, one hand clutched around her bedpost to steady her as she kept weight off her ankle. She could feel fresh blood seeping out of the corner of her mouth. She didn’t want to know what the rest of her looked like, feeling it was enough. The sharp stabs of pain in her ribs that throbbed with every quiet, careful breath; and the chill on her shoulder where her shirt had been torn at the seam.

No, she didn’t want to know what she looked like. She knew she must have looked frightful, and that made this all the worse. 

She watched from her place at the end of the bed as Fíli remained stock still, eyes carefully cataloguing and assessing each injury and affront. If he was breathing, Poppy couldn’t see it. She had only ever seen him this quiet in the moments just before going after his target- a deer, orcs, it didn’t matter. Fíli was very good hunting.

Never before had she been on the receiving end of this particular brand of his scrutiny. She couldn’t say she enjoyed it very much.

And then he moved. One, two- five carefully measured steps until he was right in front of her. 

He cradled her jaw between both hands, and her eyes burned at the familiar gentleness. When he rubbed away the blood from the corner of her mouth with a thumb, something inside her broke. 

She closed her eyes against the tears, breath hitching. Fíli immediately began moving once more, wrapping her into a hug and humming at her. She buried her face into the thick fur of his jacket and let him press kisses into her hair.

It was a little while longer before she had calmed enough to look back up at him again. 

“Who did this to you,  ghivashel ?” He asked. His words weren’t unkind, but they were determined. On the hunt, indeed.

So she told him everything she had told Oin while he had wrapped up her ankle and prodded her ribs. Everything she had told Dwalin while he was taking her statement. 

A dwarf, unhappy with she and Bilbo’s installation within the Royal Family, had caught her alone at the top of the battlement staircase (here, Fíli made a noise of disgruntlement- she knew very well he didn’t like her up there, and he knew very well she needed to come out from under their rock every once in a while), and after sneering at her had backhanded her and tried to make a grab at her braid. She had jerked away from him, only to stumble and fall down the stairs.

Her braid had remained unscathed, though the rest of her was a little worse for wear. 

Fíli’s eyes darkened with every word until they were molten with anger. 

“He won’t get away with this.” He promised sharply, turning as if to storm off and apprehend the dwarf singlehandedly. 

Poppy grabbed at his arm, swaying on her good foot. He was immediately focused on her once more, steadying her.

“Stay. Just, please stay.” She whispered, not wanting to think about the pain or the hostile dwarf. Fíli hesitated, and Poppy watched the internal battle echo in his eyes- to find the dwarf responsible, or stay and comfort her?

He stayed.

The rest of the evening was spent bundled in fur, tucked against her lion and visiting with whatever concerned well wishers came by. Bombur and his small brood were especially welcome, as Poppy found it very hard to be sad or worried under a (gentle) cuddle pile of pebbles. 

She pitied the dwarf who had attacked her, really. She wasn’t sure there’d be enough of him left to prosecute once the Company was finished.


End file.
